A Christmas Concert
by MusicAngel98
Summary: Zander has a surprise for Stevie at Gravity 5's Christmas concert. I do not own How to Rock, (It's on my Christmas list) the characters or any of the songs I use. Merry Christmas guys!


**I have so many Christmas one-shots of my favorite couples I have to write, but I'll start with this sweet Zevie one-shot. I have another one in mind, but I'll write that later. If you haven't already noticed, the day after Thanksgiving, I get in my Christmas mode. I listen to Christmas songs, start buying gifts and decorating. I'm just awesome like that. Anyways, here's the story!**

**Stevie's POV**

It was my favorite time of year. Can you guess what it is? Of course, it's Christmas time! It was just the feeling of love and cheer in the air gives me a happy feeling. It's also the time when I feel closest to my best friends. Especially Zander. We have been in a great relationship for about a month now and this is our first Christmas together. I needed it to go perfectly.

I woke up on Christmas Eve and looked out my window. Looks like it snowed last night. I hop out of bed to get ready. Gravity 5 was having a Christmas concert tonight and we were going to meet and set up and rehearse. I couldn't wait to see Zander. The only thing I wanted this Christmas was to have a romantic moment with him under the mistletoe.

I put on my warmest clothes and started the walk to the school. When I got there, the entire band was already there. They all had mugs of what looked like hot cocoa. They better have saved some for me if they know what's good for them.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt Zander peck my lips. "Merry Christmas Eve, baby." He said. He held out a mug of hot chocolate. "Saved the one with the most marshmallows for you." He whispered in my ear.

The band turned around to see me. "Merry Christmas Eve, you guys!" I said and Kacey came up to hug me. "So, what 'cha doing?" I sounded like Isabella from Phineas and Ferb.

"We're deciding the set list for tonight." Nelson said, looking up from the paper and his hot cocoa. "Wanna help?"

I nodded. We decided we wanted to do all our new Christmas songs Zander and I wrote. I was fine until Kacey piped up with an idea. "Why don't we let Stevie sing a few songs?"

I was shocked. Kacey was not the kind of girl to ask me to sing solo. I was about to refuse it, when she whispered. "You can sing songs for Zander. It can be part of your Christmas present."

I thought about it for a couple seconds. "Sure. Why not?" The whole band cheered and Kacey hugged me. Kacey and I looked over the list and decided what songs I should sing and when, while Zander and the guys started to set up. I looked at the list and the finale song read, "Zander's Surprise"

"What's that?" I asked, pointing at it. Kacey answered, "That's his surprise to you." Now I wanted this concert to happen now. I couldn't wait to see his surprise.

**-(Line Break)(Still Stevie's POV)-**

We all decided that before our concert, we would do the gift exchange. Kacey and I had set up a Christmas tree in the band room to make it feel like a real Christmas. Kacey was up first. She went around the circle and gave us our gifts. I got some pretty cute snowflake earrings.

Kevin and Nelson (since they practically share a brain) went next. They got me an ornament with a picture of them and me in it. They gave the rest of the band practically the same thing.

It was my turn then. I gave Kevin and Nelson each a plate of homemade cookies. I'm expecting they'll have those eaten before our concert. I gave Kacey a pair of red high-heels with a snowflake on the tips. She put them on right away. Then I went up to Zander. "Merry Christmas." I said. I kissed him and gave him a little wrapped box.

When he opened it, he looked shocked. "Stevie, where did you get this?" He pulled out a guitar pick I got him.

"It's just a guitar pick." Kacey said. Of course she didn't see what was on the guitar pick. I had gotten it signed by Gavin DeGraw. He was the first concert Zander went to. **(A/N I don't know exactly who Max's first concert was. All I know is he likes Gavin DeGraw.) **

I explained to him how my mom actually went to high school with him and was his personal friend still. "You just keep getting more amazing. Don't you?" Zander said, flirtatiously. I shrugged. He kissed me.

Zander was up next. He got up and started with Kevin and Nelson. He gave them Gingerbread men that looked exactly like them. I giggled at this. Zander gave Kacey a hair clip that had a big red and silver flower on it. I smiled as he came to me.

"Close your eyes" He said. I did as I was told. I heard Kacey gasp and felt my hair being pulled up. I felt something go around my neck and realized he got me a necklace. I just couldn't see it. "Okay. You can open your eyes." I opened them and saw the necklace had a replica of a sprig of mistletoe.

"Thank you." Was all I could say. I pulled him into a kiss and I heard Kacey "Awwwww" at us. I pulled away and laughed.

**-(Line Break)(Still Stevie's POV)-**

It was almost the end of the concert. We only had 2 more songs left. Mine dedicated to Zander and then Zander's surprise song. I heard Kacey finish the song we wrote, "Shake, Santa, Shake" It was my time to shine. Although, I had sung 3 other songs beside this. I stepped up to the mic.

"Hey guys!" They all cheered. This what I wanted to do with my life, sing and hear the applause from people who actually liked my music. "This song is one I wrote myself." I turned towards Zander. "It's dedicated to my awesome boyfriend, Zander Robbins!" They all cheered again. "It's called 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' Hope you like it!" The music started and I started singing with all my heart in it. That was because it was for someone I loved.

As I sang the last line, I felt like I was about to explode with excitement for Zander's song to me. He told us it was just gonna be Nelson at the piano and him at the acoustic guitar. Though, as I was walking off stage, he whispered, "Just stay close to the stage. I might need you" Then he pecked my cheek and went up on stage.

"This one is a song that I wrote on my own." All the girls cheered. _Typical _I thought. "It goes out to my beautiful girlfriend, Stevie Baskara!" The entire crowd cheered, but some girls groaned. I giggled. He turned to me. "Even if I already got you a present, this is another part of it." Nelson started playing a slow tune on the piano. Then I heard Zander's soulful voice. **(A/N if you want to look up the song. Look up, "My Song For You" from Bridgit Mendler and Shane Harper)**

_Didn't know what to get you  
Ordinary just wouldn't do  
But I just found the perfect gift  
For you_

_Now I got it all ready  
But it's not wrapped in red or green  
Come and sit down beside me here  
Underneath the Christmas tree_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you_

After the first verse he offered his hand. I took it without hesitating and he pulled me up on stage where he sang to me.

_I hear church bells ringing  
Carolers singing harmony with me now  
You are looking so lovely  
Even if the lights go out_

I started singing the chorus with him.

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song for you_

_You're so beautiful  
I only hope you see what I see  
Every word is meant to show you  
How much you mean to me_

He let me sing one of the last chorus' alone.

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song_

_We've got mistletoe and firelight  
On this cold December night  
The snow outside will set the mood  
As I sing my song  
As I sing my song for you_

We just stared at each other for a moment, then Kacey tapped me on the shoulder. She pointed a finger upwards, telling me to look up. I looked up to find Zander holding a sprig of mistletoe above our heads.

"Well played, Robbins." I said with a smirk. I grabbed him by shirt collar and kissed him with passion. He returned the kiss with equal passion. We pulled away. He said, "Merry Christmas, baby." I looked at the clock and saw it was midnight. It was officially Christmas. I officially deem this the best Christmas of my life.

**Wasn't that sweet? Hope you guys liked it! Check back for more Christmas one-shots of my favorite couples!**


End file.
